FPIL Side Story: Lessons With Vincent
by KikatheDarkAngel
Summary: Refered to in Chapter Two, Aki has an interesting training experience with her Father. Rated for Aki's mouth


From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

In conjunction with and referred to in Chapter Two.

"What do you want, My Lord?" I hid a wince, silently cursing my father for beating it into my head to add the last part in the unlikely case I were to meet Sephiroth.

This piece shows the lesson in which Vincent makes Aki learn what how she should behave and act in the unlikely (though we know it's no longer unlikely) chance she should be captured and brought to Sephiroth.

Side Story One: Lessons With Vincent

Aki P.O.V

The air left my lung with an audible "whoosh" as my back hit the floor for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. My father's crimson eyes looked down at me from where he was balanced perfectly on one of the thin bamboo poles jutting from the floor of the training grounds floor. I met his eyes and groaned, reading his thoughts, and finding the one word I didn't want to hear in his deep tone.

"Again." I pushed myself to my feet and jumped to balance on a second pole, catching the metal staff Cloud tossed to me. A few moments later, my dad had me disarmed and the staff in his hand at my throat. "Now. What would you call Lord Sephiroth if you ever do meet him?" I glanced to the side and grinned at Cid, picking the words from his mind.

"Hello, Sir Bastard. You going to kill me now or later?" I heard a groan from Cloud before my feet were knocked out from under me. I growled as my shoulder hit the pole, and flipped to land on my feet, falling to my knees when I touched the ground. I looked up to meet my father's eyes, puzzled to find disappointment in them. "Dad?"

"If you were to meet Lord Sephiroth, your goal and mission would be to stay alive as long as possible, Aki. To come home to your friends, your brother, Cid and I. Think about it. Here. Tomorrow morning. Do not be late." I blinked, watching him leave, Cid following close behind him. Biting my lip, I stood, rubbing my injured shoulder. I glanced over at Cloud.

"If what you are about to say follows your thoughts, I'm going to kill you." My brother laughed, offering me a bottle of water. I took a long drink before pouring half the contents over my head, soaking my hair.

"Aki. The point of being a Sanctuary guide is to get our people here, to the Hidden City, safely. If you get killed because of your attitude and mouth, you fail, and give Sanctuary a bad name." I watched my brother leave before turning and walking back to the small room I shared with my partner to shower.

That night, I curled in the alcove in our room, a sketchbook open in my lap. I gazed down at the face in the picture taped to the inside cover, thinking about my family's words.

"Aki? What are you still doing up?" I looked up from my book to see my partner, Merian, sitting up in her bed, black hair falling into darker black eyes.

"Sorry. Just trying to figure out what Dad meant earlier. I mean, we've been taught since the beginning of the Silver War that this man, this vampire, was the enemy, yet I'm being trained to, and lectured when I don't, call him Lord Sephiroth. Why?" Merian smiled at me.

"Aki. Stop thinking with your head, and start using your heart. And turn that damned light off~ I know you can see just fine without it." I grinned and, without moving, flicked the light on and off, just to annoy her. "Aki!" With a final "click" and a laugh, darkness filled the room. I looked down at the picture in my lap again and smiled.

"Now. What would you call Lord Sephiroth if you ever do meet him?" I met my father's eyes with a smile, dropping the staff in my hand and balancing carefully on my bamboo pole as I bowed.

"Hello, My Lord Sephiroth. To what do I owe the honor of being in your presence?" I heard a soft noise of surprise from my brother, and a low grumble 'ok, traitorous suck up' from Cid as I straightened. I met Dad's eyes again, and smiled when I found pride and happiness in them.

"Good. What would you say if you met Rufus Shinra?" I grinned, showing my fangs.

"My name is unimportant. What is important is you're about to die." There went my feet again.


End file.
